<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will You Be My Valentine, Hueningkai? by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408895">Will You Be My Valentine, Hueningkai?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood'>Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beomgyu is super romantic, Gen, Kai has a crush on him and just doesnt know it yet, Love, Romance, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beomgyu, you can't be my valentine" he said tiredly. He resisted saying something mean just to get him to leave but he knew Beomgyu was just trying to be nice and he didn't want to hurt his feelings.</p><p>Beomgyu's smile fell. "Why not?" he asked.</p><p>Kai was starting to think he was actually being serious instead of just joking. "You're my friend" he explained, "And a valentine is someone you go on a date with."</p><p>Beomgyu still looked as if he didn't understand. "So?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kai is bummed he doesnt have a date for Valentine's Day and Beomgyu offers to take him out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will You Be My Valentine, Hueningkai?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only February 13 and Kai was already sick of Valentine's Day. It's not like he was trying to be a downer or anything. It was just everywhere he looked it was all love and romance and people planning dates and usually it didn't bother him but for some reason this year it did. Valentine's Day was just kind of lame when you didn't have a date.</p><p>Kai was scrolling through his social media, lying on his bed, scowling at all the romance and feeling sorry for himself when the door to his bedroom opened and Beomgyu came in. He flopped heavily on the bed next to Kai, his hand stuck into a huge bag of Valentine's Day candy.</p><p>"Want some?" Beomgyu asked, holding the bag out toward Kai with a smile on his face. Kai knew he was just being friendly but he just couldn't imagine eating anything heart shaped right now.</p><p>"No thanks" Kai said with a sigh, letting his phone drop onto his stomach. He wasn't really paying attention to Beomgyu so he didn't expect that Beomgyu was paying much attention to him. He set the bag of candy down on the bed as he noticed Kai's moodiness.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Beomgyu asked, looking down at him, concerned.</p><p>Kai looked up at him from where he was lying, resisting the urge to sigh again. "Nothing" he said, hoping Beomgyu would just drop it. Of course, he didn't.</p><p>"I can tell you're upset. And you've been cooped up in here all day" Beomgyu said. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Kai could tell that Beomgyu wasn't going to let it go so he'd have to say something. "I'm really okay" Kai started, "it's not a big deal. I'm just…..over Valentine's Day."</p><p>"What do you mean you're over it?" Beomgyu asked, confused.</p><p>"I'm just ready for it to be over. It's a dumb holiday," Kai said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"It's not dumb. It's about love" Beomgyu said, all optimism and dewy eyed.</p><p>Kai scowled; great… the love bug had even gotten Beomgyu. "It is dumb" Kai insisted. "Unless you have a Valentine, which I don't, it's stupid."</p><p>Kai wanted to take it back as soon as he said it. It sounded so pathetic. Oh, poor Hueningkai doesn't have a date for Valentine's Day…what a dumb thing to whine about. Beomgyu was going to pity him now.</p><p>Only, he didn't. He looked serious for a moment and then grinned one of his amazing smiles at Kai. "I'll be your valentine!" he said enthusiastically.</p><p>It was so random it threw Kai for a moment. "What?"</p><p>Beomgyu smiled wider. "I said, I can be your valentine!"</p><p>Oh, so he was pitying him….. "Beomgyu, you can't be my valentine" he said tiredly. He resisted saying something mean just to get him to leave but he knew Beomgyu was just trying to be nice and he didn't want to hurt his feelings.</p><p>Beomgyu's smile fell. "Why not?" he asked.</p><p>Kai was starting to think he was actually being serious instead of just joking. "You're my friend" he explained, "And a valentine is someone you go on a date with."</p><p>Beomgyu still looked as if he didn't understand. "So?" he asked simply. It was infuriating. He was so pathetic his friend thought he had to be his pity valentine.</p><p>Kai sat up. "It's nice of you to say all that" he said as kindly as he could. "But you don't have to feel sorry for me. I'll be okay. Now, I'm hungry; let's go get some dinner."</p><p>He really wasn't hungry but he wanted to change the subject and get Beomgyu to forget this whole embarrassing conversation.</p><p>And Kai thought he had; he'd almost forgotten it himself until later that night. After dinner, he'd taken a long shower, feeling like he needed to be alone. When he got back to his room there was something lying on his pillow. When he got closer he saw it was a large, red paper heart. And written in the middle in glitter glue were the words, "Will You Be My Valentine, Hueningkai?" It was very sweet and so Beomgyu; Kai totally didn't get butterflies or anything when he saw it.</p><p>He picked up the heart and walked to Beomgyu's room, not bothering to knock but just walking in, glad to see that he was alone. Beomgyu smiled when he saw Kai, obviously expecting him.</p><p>"You got my valentine!" Beomgyu said enthusiastically.</p><p>Kai felt the ice inside his heart melt at his excitement but he still said, "Beomgyu…..you don't have to do this."</p><p>Beomgyu got off the bed and walked over to Kai, taking the hand that didn't have the valentine in it. His hand was warm and soft as he gave Kai's a little squeeze, making Kai's belly do a little flop. He smiled at Kai. "I know I don't" he said sincerely, "I want to. Please be my valentine; we'll have a great Valentine's Day together."</p><p>Kai smiled; his first real smile of the day. He still didn't think your friend could be your valentine but he couldn't help but feel a little excited to see what Beomgyu would plan and he definitely didn't want to spend Valentine's Day sitting at home doing nothing.</p><p>That night, Kai put his sparkly valentine on the table next to his bed before he went to sleep, imagining what tomorrow might hold. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so dumb after all.</p><p>The next day Kai went about his business as normal, wanting to ask Beomgyu what they were doing but not wanting to seem clingy or desperate so he stayed quiet. Every time he saw Beomgyu he gave him a sly, up-to-something smile and Kai's stomach kept doing little flips. After lunch, he finally said something.</p><p>"I'll pick you up at 6:00 tonight. Wear something fancy," Beomgyu told him with a smile, practically giggling with excitement.</p><p>"Pick me up?" Kai asked confused but excited. "You live here too."</p><p>Beomgyu just waved a hand dismissively. "It's a surprise. I'll pick you up at 6:00" he said again before bouncing off to his room with a knowing look.</p><p>It was a long day; Kai kept as busy as he could but he kept thinking about his and Beomgyu's….date?...was that even the right word? He didn't think it should be called a date but somehow that felt right. Because even though he and Beomgyu had done countless things together countless time none of them made him obsess like this or made his heart do that thing where it felt like it missed a beat.</p><p>It was a little before 6:00 when Kai finally decided, after about 100 changes of clothes, what to wear, got dressed and sat down on the couch in the living room, trying to watch something while he waited for whatever it was Beomgyu was planning on doing. Five minutes later he heard a knock at the door. When it persisted and no one answered it, Kai went to go answer it.</p><p>And there was Beomgyu, standing there with a huge smile on his face, looking spiffy in a suit, showing up as if he didn't live here. He held out a bouquet of colorful flowers, grinning ear to ear.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day!" he said holding out the flowers.</p><p>"You didn't have to get me anything" Kai said as he took the flowers. But he only said that because it was the polite thing to say; secretly he was very pleased.</p><p>Beomgyu just smiled. "Better go put them in water so we can go to dinner" he said.</p><p>"Thank you" Kai said, holding the flowers to him. He left Beomgyu at the door and went to go find a vase to put the flowers in. Once he had them in the water he gave them a good sniff, the scent filling up his nose. Who knew Beomgyu could be so romantic? Kai was beginning to wonder why he was spending the day with him and not a real date. The girls would be swooning over him if they could see him in suit right now. Especially since they swooned over him anyway, no matter what he was wearing.</p><p>"Ready?" Beomgyu asked brightly when Kai returned.</p><p>"I'm ready" Kai said trying to not show how excited he was. He wondered where they were having dinner and if Beomgyu had any other surprises up his sleeve.</p><p>"Oh...I did bring you something else but uh...I don't know if you want it" Beomgyu said, looking nervous and shy. He pulled out a bracelet from his pocket. It was one of those friendship brackets, woven from red, pink and purple string and with a sparkling heart bead in the middle. He pulled his sleeve back to show Kai he was wearing one just like it.</p><p>"I thought it might be cute to match. I made them last night" Beomgyu said, looking more and more uncertain by the moment. "But now it seems kind of babyish and dumb. You don't have wear it. I can just throw it out."</p><p>It was the freaking cutest thing ever. Kai imaged Beomgyu weaving them together last night, just for him. Okay, maybe this time he did get a little butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>"You better not throw it out" Kai said. He pulled back his sleeve offering his wrist. "Tie it on me now. I love it."</p><p>Beomgyu grinned from ear to ear. He tied the bracelet on Kai's wrist, his fingers tickling a bit when they touched his skin.</p><p>"Alright, now that our handsome look is complete, let's go to dinner" Beomgyu said with a wink.</p><p>Kai didn't know where they were going but watched excitedly out the window as the city sped by. When he first got into the car with Beomgyu, he felt nervous which didn't make sense; he'd never been nervous around him before. But maybe he just wasn't used to spending this much free time alone with him. But Beomgyu turned on the radio and started singing like a goof and it made Kai laugh; he didn't feel so nervous after that. They spent the rest of the ride trying to outdo each other, singing in silly voices. By the time they pulled up in a parking space by the water Kai's sides hurt from laughing so hard.</p><p>He took in the surroundings as the car turned off and Beomgyu turned toward him. They weren't at s restaurant but down by a dock, little boats bobbing in the water.</p><p>"Where are we?" Kai asked looking around.</p><p>Beomgyu smiled. "Come on, I'll show you"</p><p>They got out of the car. Beomgyu hesitated for a minute next to Kai before he reached out and took Kai's hand. It was hot, sweaty even, against Kai's. They were pretty touchy with other but holding hands like this, fingers interlocked around each other, wasn't something they'd normally do.</p><p>He was sure that's why Beomgyu hesitated, why he was looking at Kai like he was nervous. But he liked it; it was warm and comforting. He gave Beomgyu's hand a little squeeze.</p><p>"Don't keep me waiting; show me the surprise" Kai said eagerly, smiling to put Beomgyu at ease.</p><p>"Let's go" Beomgyu agreed, walking across the parking lot, toward a dock, hand in hand with Kai.</p><p>The sun was setting as they walked to the end of a dock, the pink light illuminating a tiny little house boat floating there.</p><p>"This is our destination" Beomgyu said using his hand to sweep grandly toward the boat. "I rented it out for the evening."</p><p>Kai loved it. The scenery was beautiful and serene and it was just theirs. If they had been in a restaurant people would have recognized them and they have been distracted by the attention. This way, they got to be alone but it didn't feel like they were hiding away from the world.</p><p>"How cool!" Kai said sincerely.</p><p>Beomgyu smiled, pleased. "Come on, I'll show you around."</p><p>He opened the door for Kai but he didn't let go of his hand, the two of them shuffling awkwardly through the door together. Inside it was really just like a miniature house. They had a little kitchen and dining room table where it looked like Beomgyu already had dinner laid out. Next to that was a little living room with a couch and a tiny fire place. It glowed brightly, making the space warm despite how cold it was outside.</p><p>"This was such a cool idea, Beomgyu" Kai enthused after the tour. He didn't know how he'd managed to plan all this in such a short amount of time.</p><p>Beomgyu blushed a little. "It was nothing," he said shyly. He gestured toward the table. "Do you want to eat?"</p><p>"Yeah" Kai agreed. He went to pull out a chair but Beomgyu beat him to it. He reluctantly released Kai's hand and pulled the chair out for him before going to the other side to sit across from him.</p><p>"Now, I didn't cook for you" Beomgyu said, as if confessing something bad. "I did take out. But trust me; you don't want to eat my cooking. But I did make dessert."</p><p>Kai was already curious for dessert but he opened his dinner and as soon as he saw it he smiled. It was his favorite dish from his favorite restaurant</p><p>"You remembered" Kai said, his stomach growling at the delicious smell already.</p><p>Beomgyu winked at him, looking pleased. "I got you" he said happily, tucking into his own food. And dinner was much the same as the car ride had been; he suddenly felt shy even though he and Beomgyu ate together almost every single day. Of course, they weren't usually eating alone on a boat next to a fire while looking out at the sunset. You know, since that was romantic and they didn't usually have romantic meals together. They talked a little here and there but mostly just focused on the food, watching the sun disappear down behind the city skyline.</p><p>When they finished, Beomgyu picked up the dishes. "Ready for dessert?" He asked.</p><p>"Of course, especially your dessert" Kai said. "What did you make?"</p><p>"Well, maybe don't get too excited about it" Beomgyu said self-consciously, "I don't normally bake things."</p><p>Beomgyu brought over the most wonky looking cake Kai had ever seen. It was leaning over on one side and though Kai could tell Beomgyu tried really hard to make the icing even it was lumpy in some places and missing in others, decorated on top with candy hearts.</p><p>"It looks delicious" Kai said politely because even if it was horrible he was going to pretend it was delicious because Beomgyu had made it for him.</p><p>Beomgyu tried not to smile but Kai could tell he liked that he had complimented his messy cake. He sat it down in front Kai then said, "Oh I almost forgot!" He rushed over to the counter, grabbed a candle and a lighter. He stuck the candle in the middle of the cake and lit it.</p><p>"There, now you can make a wish!" Beomgyu said enthusiastically.</p><p>Kai laughed as he looked at the candle. "Beomgyu, it's Valentine's, not my birthday" he said with a grin.</p><p>"So?" Beomgyu said playfully. "Who says wishes just have to be for birthdays? They should be for any day. Besides, you know it's your half birthday right?"</p><p>"My what?" Kai asked.</p><p>"Your birthday is on August 14 which is 6 months from today" Beomgyu said. "So, halfway to your birthday; a half birthday. So Valentine's Day and a half birthday is good enough excuse for a wish."</p><p>Kai grinned; you just never knew what you were getting with Beomgyu but it was always fun. He closed his eyes and blew out the candle, Beomgyu giving a little clap.</p><p>The cake tasted way better than it looked; Kai didn't have to pretend to like it. Beomgyu cut them both big slices and Kai's stomach was more than full when he was done. When Beomgyu picked up his plate he used his finger to scrap off the last of the icing then surprised Kai by whipping the icing and his finger across his lips. At first he giggled at the surprised look on Kai's face but then their eyes met and Beomgyu actually blushed. Kai's lips felt warm and they were sweet when he licked the icing away. Beomgyu looked flustered for a minute before he changed gears and was his happy, bouncing self again.</p><p>"Hey! Now it's time for dancing!" He said grabbing his phone to flip through his music.</p><p>"We dance all the time," Kai said, standing up from the table.</p><p>Beomgyu gave Kai an 'are you for real look' and said, "Not that kind of dancing, you goof!"</p><p>Beomgyu put on a quiet song and held out his hand.</p><p>Oh that kind of dancing...</p><p>Kai took Beomgyu's hand; it was hot and soft like before but this time Kai's was the sweaty one. He pulled Kai over by the fire, putting his hands on Kai's hips to dance. It felt a little strange at first to put his hands around Beomgyu's neck, since he'd only ever slow danced with girls and that's where their hands were supposed to go. But after a minute, it didn't feel strange anymore.</p><p>Well, it did feel strange but not that kind of strange. It felt strange because Kai's heart was racing a bit. And where his hands touched Beomgyu's neck and where Beomgyu's hands touched his hips felt all warm and tingly and all the food in his stomach seemed to be jumping up and down. These were not feelings he was used to associating with Beomgyu and he wasn't quite sure where they were coming from or what to do with them. Kai tried to push it out of his mind; it didn't mean anything. It was only because Beomgyu was trying to be romantic; trying to do all the things he thought Kai was missing on Valentine's Day. He was the same Beomgyu and Kai was the same Kai.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Beomgyu asked suddenly. He was still swaying to the music but he looked uncertain.</p><p>Could Beomgyu tell his hands were all sweaty or that his heart was racing? "Yeah" Kai said quietly. Beomgyu was so close he could smell his cologne heavy in his nose.</p><p>"We don't have to dance if you don't want to" Beomgyu said uncertainty, misinterpreting Kai's quietness as uncomfortableness.</p><p>Kai held onto Beomgyu a little tighter. "No…..I want to. It's uh…..nice" he said. He was glad when Beomgyu smiled at that comment.</p><p>It was one of those moments that you wanted to bottle up and be able to see it just how it was days and weeks and months later. It was warm around the edges and warm in his heart. They didn't talk which wasn't like them but this time it was okay. They listened to the music and swayed slightly but mostly just holding on. In a moment bravery, Kai laid his head against Beomgyu's shoulder. It should have been awkward because he was so tall and he really had to tilt his head down to meet Beomgyu's shoulder but it wasn't; when his head laid against his shoulder, Beomgyu pulled him a little closer.</p><p>Kai didn't want it to end and felt a little cold when Beomgyu pulled away after one of the songs ended. But Beomgyu was smiling; he had something up his sleeve again and that made it not so bad.</p><p>"Put your coat back on; I want to show you something. Hopefully we didn't miss it," Beomgyu said with excitement.</p><p>They put their coats back on and Kai followed Beomgyu up a ladder to the top of the boat. There was a thick blanket laid out and two pillows. Beomgyu sat down on one side and patted next to him for Kai to sit down. They lay back on the pillows, looking up at the stars twinkling in the sky. Kai felt so at peace; warm next to Beomgyu despite how cold it was. He was just thinking how happy he was when up in the sky a shooting star went flying across the sky.</p><p>"There it is!" Beomgyu said in excitement. He grabbed Kai's hand tightly in his own, pulling it to his chest and squeezing. "We didn't miss the meteor shower!"</p><p>And sure enough; moments later the shooting star was followed by several more, lighting up the sky. Kai squeezed Beomgyu's hand back; his heart feeling like it was soaring like the stars across the sky.</p><p>"You're lucky, Kai. You get to make another wish!" Beomgyu said looking up at the stars.</p><p>Kai gave Beomgyu a glance out of the corner of his eye before turning back to the bright lights in the sky. It was beautiful, it was perfect…..</p><p>Kai didn't need to make another wish. He couldn't think of a single thing that would improve this moment right now.</p><p>Kai didn't want the night to end. As much as he had hated Valentine's Day coming now he didn't want it to go because Beomgyu had made it absolutely perfect in a way he didn't think was possible.</p><p>It was late when they returned home. Kai was tired but he didn't want to sleep. He wasn't sure he could sleep right now; shooting stars were dancing in his head and butterflies still flying in his stomach. Beomgyu walked him all the way to his room, as if he was really dropping him off at the end of a date. The house was quiet; everyone else was asleep.</p><p>"I hope you had the best Valentine's ever" Beomgyu said with a shy smile when they had gotten to the door. Kai saw him fiddling with his heart bracelet as if he was nervous; maybe he didn't want the night to end either. It made Kai feel better about having made him feel like he had to do something for him for Valentine's.</p><p>"It was the best Valentine's ever, really…Beomgyu…I had a great night" Kai said sincerely. When he looked into Beomgyu's eyes it felt heavy; even his heartbeats felt heavy. Now he was fiddling with his bracelet too.</p><p>"So you're glad you said yes to being my Valentine?" Beomgyu asked, his eyes lighting up with happiness.</p><p>"I'm very glad I said yes" Kai said, his heart feeling like it was exploding in his chest.</p><p>Beomgyu grinned at him but didn't say anything so that they were just smiling at each other and awkwardly shifting their weight. Kai didn't know if he should say anything else or even if he could and he just felt so much of everything right now that he went to open the bedroom door and walk in.</p><p>But Beomgyu stopped him. "Wait!" he said urgently.</p><p>Kai froze and before he could ask what, Beomgyu had grabbed his arms, pulled him toward him and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.</p><p>'It's just a little kiss on the cheek, nothing to get excited about', Kai tried to tell himself. But his body didn't agree with him. Because his breath came in fast like a little gasp, surprised and his heart was racing; his cheeks flooded with warmth and it felt like some part inside him he couldn't quite place ached.</p><p>It lingered longer than a kiss on the cheek was supposed to but it wasn't enough. When Beomgyu pulled back, his eyes seemed darker than normal as he smiled at Kai.</p><p>"Don't forget how special you are, Kai" he said in a quiet voice. And with a little smile he said, "Good night. Sleep well" and then he was walking away, leaving Kai standing there feeling like a part of himself was walking away with him.</p><p>Kai touched the warm place on his cheek where Beomgyu had kissed him as he pushed his door open. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep but he didn't think he could do anything else; he felt too warm and tingly and his mind was too full of smiles and shooting stars to focus on anything.</p><p>He changed his clothes and slipped underneath the covers, turning over so that he could see his flowers and valentine sitting on the table next to him. He felt strange again, but not bad strange; he felt like he couldn't stop smiling and his heart still was beating fast even though he was lying down. He couldn't put words to what he was feeling. But he knew it was good because he really had the best Valentine's Day ever.</p><p>As he started to get sleepy, Kai touched his cheek again; it still felt warm even though the feeling of lips there had long since faded. Remembering the whole romantic night Kai couldn't help but think; god bless all the girls and boys who fell in love with Beomgyu because there was definitely going to be some broken hearts around him.</p><p>Kai just wasn't sure yet if he was going to be one of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and hope you have a great Valentine's Day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>